


Simple Indulgences

by ko_drabbles



Series: KyoKao Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Plants, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_drabbles/pseuds/ko_drabbles
Summary: KyoKao Week, day 1: Decadence/IndulgenceWhile they have the money, they dislike spending it on themselves. However, they're more than happy to shower the other in gifts.





	Simple Indulgences

It's not that either of them lack the money to indulge themselves in the frivolous and frankly garish baubles that seem so commonplace in their world of splendour. It's not like they need a special occasion to buy anything that catches their eye. It's not even like it would be all that wasteful, either, the price of those small treats just a drop in a vast ocean.

Kaoru says he prefers a minimalist way of living, whereas Kyoya says that clutter is both hazardous to thought and mental health, not to mention a general nuisance. Impractical, and ultimately pointless.

However, with their introspective personalities, they both know the reasons for the other's behaviour. Kyoya knows that Kaoru is used to sharing space yet wanting to take up as little as possible, leaving room for Hikaru's large personality. Likewise, Kaoru knows that Kyoya simply isn't used to receiving anything impractical and doesn't feel comfortable "wasting" even a single yen of his family’s vast wealth.

They don't really talk about it, a can of worms that doesn't need to be opened in their relationship - at least not yet. Instead, Kyoya buys him beautiful bouquets of expensive flowers, and he gets Kyoya stuffed animals. Despite the reassurances that they don't need them (Kyoya insisting that he's not a child as he cradles that plush unicorn tight against his chest), they treasure each frivolous item.

Kyoya's bed is piled high, and every surface of Kaoru's room has at least one vase of vivid blooms, adding colour to the white and off-white hellscape, on every surface. That is, until Kyoya stops buying him cut bouquets and starts getting him potted plants, which flourish under Kaoru's gentle care. He loves the fact his room is becoming more and more like an indoor garden, almost as much as he loves the thought that Kyoya won't have to lay in bed, alone, with nothing to hold in his arms.

Of course, family members always made comments on these changes, whether the person whom it actually concerns wishes them to or not. Kaoru supposed he was lucky, as the opinions he received were at least somewhat positive - even if his grandmother somehow came away with the impression that her minimal influence in his life was the cause of it.

While Kyoya's sister was nice enough, and Yuuichi probably didn't even notice, Akito always liked to snark. It wasn't like Kyoya cared what his idiot brother thought, but still. His father was... weird about it; Kyoya's own words. But then, he supposed Yoshio didn't even see him with toys when he was the "right age" for them, the rule being that he couldn't have them at the dinner table.

"Can you even move in here," Hikaru grumbled, invading his new, private room yet again, "It's a jungle. You've replaced me with conifers and geraniums..."

"They'd have to talk a hell of a lot more, and be much more annoying," He grinned, turning around in his swivel chair, "I love them. Besides, they were all a gift, so I have to take care of them, don't I?"

Hikaru placed his hand on his hip, shaking his head. Probably at the thought that their "stingy" senpai was spending so much on his - shudder - lover. Hikaru could be worse about it, Kaoru could admit that, but it was still far from smooth sailing sometimes; especially if they were in the same room. Never again.

"You can tell him to stop, you know," Hikaru sighed, "But I know you won't. You seem... happier when it's not all white and empty... I guess I can't complain about that."

"Well, something had to add a splash of colour now that your dirty laundry isn't covering the floor,” He drawled.

“Oh fuck off!”


End file.
